ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha
Alpha is a villain in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He is an old creation of Caesar, Rex's older brother. Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United A very dangerous entity that can take over host bodies and control and absorb machines, by using the Nanites found within them. It was programmed by Caesar to think for itself so it could perform it's original task: control the Nanites so they could do their job. However Alpha's energy form is unsustainable, every mechanical body it built burnt out extremely fast. When it tried to take a biological body Ceasar was forced to use the equivalent to a Null Void Projector to fire Alpha into what he thought was a empty pocket dimension. However, unknown to Caesar, Alpha was sent to the Null Void, an artificial space created for intergalactic criminals, where it came into contact with alien technology that utilized a dimensional-equivalent to nanites for power that it would use to return to Rex's world once more in pursuit of his "father" Caesar to become whole again. However something went wrong in the warp and accidentally pulled Ben Tennyson to his world as a result. When he arrived in New York, Alpha was curious about the existence of nanites in the humans and creatures he saw, but was immediately attacked by Six before he could find out more from Caesar. His mechanical body he accquired was immediately destroyed, severely wounding Six in the explosion as the Alpha escaped in the confusion to continue after Caesar. Discovering that Ceasar refused to help him find a body that could sustain itself it instead went after Rex whose body contained a Omega 1 nanite. Potentially the only device in existance that could create a body that can sustain itself. Ben and Doctor Holiday were able to ward Alpha off forcing it seek a alternate source of nanites. Alpha attacked the Bug Jar and absorbed every nanite inside. Needing more power it hacked and copied the Ultimatrix giving it the power to turn into E.V.O. versions of Ben's aliens. With this Alpha was able to grab Rex and absorb the Omega 1 nanite in his body converting massive amounts of matter into more nanites. With this Ben used Upgrade to merge with Rex and severely damage Alpha. With this Ceasar arrived on scene and used a contraption to extract the Omega 1 from Alpha, and Rex took control over Alpha's nanites and compacted him into a baseball sized ball of extremely dense matter. Ben took the ball and dumped it into the Null Void on his way back to his earth. Inside the Null Void Alpha's prison begin to crack open. Powers Alpha_Humungousaur.png|Alpha Humungousaur VILLAINHUHEATBLAST.png|Alpha Heatblast Alpha_Four_Arms_vs._Rex.png|Alpha Fourarms Alpha's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and taking control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from E.V.O.s, thus turning them to dust including the absorbtion of machines. He absorbed the powers and machines of: *Ultimatrix *E.V.O.s *Rex Salazar *Omega-1 Nanite When he absorbed the Ultimatrix for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Alpha used the passive Nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create it's own version of the Ultimatrix. Like the real Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglassbeing colored red instead of green; indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Alpha had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. With his Ultimatrix, Alpha turned into far more powerful E.V.O. versions of the following aliens: *Heatblast *Four Arms *Humungousaur Personality "I was misguided to place my trust in a father that did not want me. I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and means to do what I have always done: Evolve." ''- Alpha after absorbing Rex's Omega-1 Nanite to become Alpha-Omega. A heartless entity who seek for his own ends. He sees nanites as his own brothers and looks up to Ceasar like his own father despite that he is seen as redundant. He views the active nanites in E.V.O.s as superior to inactive nanites in humans. Appearance He appears to be a skinny red figure with a full body glow resembeling NRG without the suit or an Anodite and face similar to Iron Man. When he becomes the 'Alpha-Omega''' he is a large crab like figure at the lower torso with his upper torso being a black skeletal robot covered in a red active Nanite cloud with a flaming long skull-shaped head with a small crystal (most likely the Alpha or Omega Nanite) floating in the center of the heatblast stone energy aparance. Appearances Specials *Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United Trivia *When he transformed into Alpha-Omega, his face looks similar to the face of Grand Zamboa from the popular anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *His second mutant transformation is the same as 11-year-old Kevin when he absorbed the Omnitrix and turned into Six Arms. *He uses Godzilla's roar from the Godzilla movies multiple times. *The only transformation sequence shown in the Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United was Alpha transforming into Heatblast. *Alpha's transformation resembled AmpFibian's. *Alpha Energy form is similar to Cynder. *When transformed, Alpha's Ultimatrix symbol and eyes are red, like Albedo. But when the Ultimatrix is on his wrist, only the hourglass symbol is red. The rest of it is green. *When Alpha became whole as Alpha-Omega his face looked like Kevin Levin's Heatblast, Ghost Rider, Demon like face in his alternate mutation Kevin 11,000 form. But his head is made of stone and not magma. *Alpha's face (in his original form) resemble's the Andalites from the Animorphs series. *Alpha's HeatBlast has 2 Volocanos on his shoulders, resembling the Ben 10,000's HeatBlast in the Alternate Time Line. See Also *Alpha Gallery *Alpha (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Technology Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Technology Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Ultimatrix Wielders Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Nanotechnology Category:Giant Characters Category:Giant Villans